520
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Doppo Kannonsaka lucha contra sus pensamientos, los celos pueden llevarlo a cruzar una frontera sin retorno y el hecho de ver la estabilidad con Hifumi tambalearse ante la intromisión de un nuevo factor le hace tomar interés en un caso de asesinato.


Al fin había terminado el reporte, estirándose en su lugar su vista se dirigió hacia el techo mientras sus manos unidas dejaban escapar el sonido del tronar de sus huesos. Soltando un suspiro en el aire regreso la vista hacia el frente, las paredes blancas y los demás cubículos que se encontraban a la par al suyo.

Sin darse cuenta sus brazos bajaron a sus costados mientras veía la nada. Si a Doppo Kannonzaka alguna vez le hubiesen preguntado de niño cómo se veía a futuro nunca hubiese contestado que como un simple asalariado normal trabajando para una compañía sin chiste alguno.

Pero hasta él reconocía sus propios límites, por ello simplemente fue conformándose cuando los entendió por completo dejando así que sus sueños aterrizaran hasta el punto de darse cuenta que había tenido suerte de que alguien le contratara a pesar de ser él.

Recordando la primera vez que le llamaron por teléfono para decirle que la vacante era suya pudo verse así mismo entrar junto a su jefe, con los nervios a flor de piel, mientras agradecía una y otra vez la oportunidad. Dejando de lado el "lo siento" que repetía sin parar cuando los nervios mellaban en él, por un honesto "gracias" ante la felicidad mediática que poco a poco se volvía miedo a fallar.

Y tan pronto como el recuerdo inundo su memoria, este desapareció para dar paso a algo más, la imagen de uno de sus compañeros de trabajos quien le miraba por arriba, desviando la mirada se sintió avergonzado. Rápidamente regreso a su asiento para dar enter y mandar a imprimir el reporte de esta semana.

Chasqueando la lengua se dio cuenta que lo había hecho sin pensar, ya antes le habían reñido por mandar a imprimir sin avisar, pasando algo de saliva se dirigió hacia la impresora solo para notar que al parecer había corrido con suerte y no había material en cola antes del suyo.

Suspirando de alivio cerro los ojos para inundarse del olor del café de hace unas horas, entonces recordó el pequeño detalle del tiempo.

El tiempo en un trabajo era importante, entre más rápido sea un empleado en hacer su labor más producía la empresa, pero en este caso, Kannonzaka se topó con una mala experiencia que marcaría su modo de operar en el ámbito laboral.

Bajando la vista hacia la impresora pudo observar su propio reflejo en el estampado metálico de a un lado. Sintiendo algo de calor por los nervios trato de buscar una solución.

Hace un par de años le hubiese parecido ilógico y aun pensaba que lo era, pero el bien común siempre era mejor que el bien de una persona ¿No? Trató de engañarse para no sentir la presión de las invisibles miradas que le observaban por detrás de los cubículos.

La rapidez confería a mayor producción que a su vez confería mayor ganancias, lo cual por consiguiente debería de obtenerse un mérito por ser un buen trabajador, no obstante para Doppo aquella lógica de ensueño había sido destrozada por un comentario hace años.

«—Hey nuevo baja un poco el ritmo ¿Acaso quieres que quedemos mal con el jefe y nos despidan?»

—No, por supuesto que no —pronuncio en voz baja sin querer ante las palabras que seguían marcando el tipo de rendimiento que le ofrecía a la compañía.

Si bien en sus inicios quiso demostrar sus capacidades al final por "el bien común" decidió simplemente ser alguien más del montón.

¿Destacar? ¡¿Ha?! ¿Por qué? No había nada interesante en él, nada que pudiera convertirlo en una especie de líder o algo por el estilo. Si fuese alguna clase de historia de seguro solo sería relleno.

No contaba con algún tipo de encanto, es más era un problema andante y a decir verdad siempre era irritante para los demás con aquel "lo siento" que siempre acompañaban sus oraciones. Ya se lo habían dicho antes y aunque quisiera parar no podía hacerlo.

El beep de la impresora marco el final de su trabajo, llevando su mano hacía un lado tomo los papeles para dirigirse a su asiento, tal vez podría esperar hasta el final del día para entregar el informe y no molestar a sus compañeros.

『•』

Kannonzaka llegó a su departamento, una mano la traía en su corbata tratando de desnudar el nudo puesto que la sentía más ajustada de lo normal. Aun recordaba el reclamo de su jefe por la hora en la cual le había entregado el informe y las voces de fondo murmurando detrás de ambos.

Sentía la garganta seca y su labio temblar, en ese momento no supo que contestar, simplemente repitió una y otra vez lo siento hasta que la "conversación" acabo y le dejo ir.

Y así nuevamente un día de trabajo normal acababa para él. Tomando las llaves cuando al fin logro sacarse la prenda abrió la puerta de su departamento observando el impecable orden de cada objeto sea pequeño o grande, sin lugar a dudas Izanami era un experto en la limpieza y sin él lo más probable es que estuviera rodeado de basura.

—He vuelto —declaro tras dar el primer paso solo para encontrarse solo, era de esperarse, Hifumi ya se había ido.

A pesar de ello persistía la costumbre, siendo que Izanami había sido demasiado persistente.

«—Creo que es lindo cuando lo dices, se siente un tanto familiar, como un hogar ¿No crees?»

—Eso creo... —murmuro, dejando su sacó en el perchero para dirigirse hacia el sofá, tras colocar su maletín en la mesa de enfrente y tomar asiento.

A un lado encontró el control remoto, sabía que debía ir a la cocina para comer algo, sin embargo no se sentía con el ánimo de ir al refrigerador para tomar alguno de los platillos que previamente había dejado Hifumi.

Hallándose solo y cansado se sumió aún más en el mueble. Realmente no quería ver algo, pero tampoco quería que sus pensamientos siguieran rondando, pululando en el aire recordándole cosas que ya sabía de por medio, por ejemplo su ineficacia.

Cayendo de lado apretó el botón de encendido para aplacar el ruido de su mente con las voces del televisor.

_**Y en otras noticias se encontró culpable al hombre de 27 años que espió a ****** en su luna de miel tras confesar ser el autor del asesinato de ******.**_

_**"Ella prometió que siempre estaríamos juntos, lo prometió pero al final fue una mentirosa." Declaro el hombre mientras le esposaban.**_

Abriendo un poco más de la cuenta sus ojos Doppo parpadeo ante lo que escuchaba.

_**Al parecer el perpetrador del crimen era conocido de la **** quien por fortuna sobrevivió pero se encuentra gravemente hospitalizada. Pronto se tendrá más información del caso.**_

Sus orbes temblaron. Haciendo presión hacia abajo cambio de canal encontrándose con un infomercial.

Sentando en el sillón su cabeza cayó al frente recordando la situación que había vivido Izanami con aquella acosadora. En aquel instante le había pedido que le acompañara a pedir ayuda a pesar de que previamente él había hablado con Jakurai sobre el tema sin dar detalles sobre el asunto realmente.

Tratando de espabilarse se recordó que ambos casos eran muy diferentes, sin embargo persistía en él el miedo desde entonces al no saber hasta qué punto la racionalidad de la gente podía perderse. Porque la sabia, la chica parecía buena persona, pero aun así en su mente había creado una mentira que empezó a sustituir su propia realidad.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Hifumi era alto, con un buen físico, además de que contaba con un porte y elegancia que le daba las de ganar junto a su rubio cabello y sus ojos ámbar. Y qué decir de aquella sonrisa llena de confianza con su típica voz juguetona que juraría podría derretir a cualquier dama, hasta él se sentía derrotado cada vez que el chico le pedía algo con voz suplicante y mirada de cordero a medio morir.

Moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza trato de espabilarse, no era momento para pensar en los atributos del chico con quien compartía gastos al vivir juntos, sino más bien por su seguridad, al contar con una boca un tanto floja al hablar lo que le instaba a meterse en problemas.

Recordando así el problema que tuvo con la división de Shibuya sin querer cuando su amigo de la infancia hizo el comentario sobre la ropa de Gentaro Yumeno.

Largando un poco de aire se llevó una mano detrás del cuello, parecía no haber cambiado nada en absoluto, sin embargo aquello solo era una mentira más, puesto que aun reconocía el pavor que recorría por sus venas al ver a una chica acercándosele.

En sus labios surco una sonrisa placentera que tan pronto apareció se esfumo. Siendo que dentro de sí mismo el conflicto comenzó.

Por una parte se sentía a gusto siendo necesitado al ser el soporte de Izanami ante su pánico con el sexo opuesto, puesto que nunca nadie le había declarado con tanta sinceridad o emoción que era alguien importante como Hifumi lo hacía.

Pero por otra parte existía la culpa clavándose más y más dentro de su pecho hasta perforarlo al encontrar placer en ser necesitado.

Aun así deseaba fervientemente que en algún momento Izanami dejara de lado sus miedos y pudiera ser libre la de carga que representaba estar con él. Porque mentiría si dijera que no se veía así más veces de lo que quisiera.

Por ello también había acudido a Jakurai, la persona más confiable y respetable que conocía con un carácter amable, honesto y por supuesto ético a quien frecuentaba desde hace un tiempo por su propia salud mental al reconocer que no podía solo con aquel mal que le carcomía de vez en cuando.

_**Y en la pesca del día hoy tenemos un salmón de agua dulce...**_

Levantando la vista observó a los hombres en el bote y sin querer abrió la boca aunque no articulo ni una sola palabra.

Las voces de los comentaristas fueron nada ante la visión que observo. La imagen de Jakurai y Hifumi en la pantalla mientras el rubio mostraba el pez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Queriendo decir algo al final solo se atrevió a parpadear.

_"Esto debe ser una ilusión..."_ murmuro para sí mismo, mientras mordía su labio inferior. Cerrando con fuerza sus ojos por el dolor para cuando los abrió pudo ver la realidad.

No eran Jakurai ni Izanami. Solo era su mente jodiéndolo como de costumbre, dejando escapar una risa escueta y metálica observo el programa lleno de gracia.

Y el ver la pesca deportiva seguía doliendo ante un simple detalle que seguía trastocándolo.

Kannonzaka sabía que había cosas que él no podía hacer solo, pedir ayuda nunca estaba demás cuando no podía detener el dolor o la incertidumbre, además el herirse o perder la vida no era una opción para él, no al menos por el momento, siendo que aun sentía que tenía asuntos por resolver y probar. Aunque realmente no supiera lo que depararía el futuro y la historia que vivía día a día fuese monótona y aburrida. La cual empezó con el nombramiento oficial al formar parte de Mantenrou División de Shinjuku liderada por Jakurai Jinguji.

El hombre a quien debía demasiado al escuchar sus problemas y extraña forma de pensar, siendo Jakurai el primero en denominar a su singularidad como interesante. Sin saber poco después que el hombre tenía una afición por las peculiaridades de la gente lo cual le hacían fijar sus ojos en este tipo de personas sin importar que tan extrañas fueran.

A pesar de que había llevado a Hifumi para buscar un tipo de solución a su problema con la chica del club, muy en el fondo el motivo real había sido el simple hecho de observar una forma de curar su fobia.

Sin embargo no pensó que aquel altercado los uniría de forma más íntima como para trabajar juntos. Lo cual agradecía, no obstante un simple comentario causaría una revolución en él.

Izanami y Jinguji se habían vuelto cercanos, al menos lo suficiente como para salir juntos a pescar. Lo cual nunca había escuchado antes hasta que Hifumi se le escapo el comentario en una conversación. Izanami declaro que varias veces le había comentado sobre sus salidas a pescar cuando llegaba del trabajo. Y tal vez pudo haber sido así, pero aun así sentía el asunto como un caso perdido. No quería sonar grosero y hacer una escena, siendo que no había un motivo real además de sus sentimientos heridos al notar la pronta cercanía que nunca logro traspasar del todo con el doctor a pesar del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

Además de ello reconocía que Hifumi era un joven algo atolondrando y alegre que solo haría las cosas sin pensar, por lo cual podía simplemente asegurar que un día solo soltó sin más _"vamos de_ _pesca"_ y Jakurai acepto ante su lado amable y gentil.

Aun así se sentía extraño, a pesar de que le invitaron en su próximo encuentro sentía que interponerse estaba mal. Lo cual le insto a rechazar la invitación tras mentir que se sentía cansado generando que el doctor quisiera hacerle un chequeo médico, por suerte Hifumi se había dado cuenta de su mentira y se llevó al Doc con él a conciencia de la mentirilla blanca de Kannonzaka siendo que ambos se conocían a la perfección al ser amigos de la infancia.

Si bien Izanami pudo haber retomado el tema e indagar más a fondo sobre el asunto hasta integrarlo con ambos sabía que no sacaría nada bueno obligando a Doppo a abrirse y por ello simplemente dejo el tema hasta que él mismo tomara valor de ir por lo que él realmente quería a sabiendas de su falta de carácter.

Dejando el tema como pendiente sin más.

Apagando el televisor se encontró nuevamente envuelto en el silencio estridente que solo le hizo levantarse de su asiento e ir directo a la cama, después de todo tenía trabajo mañana.

『•』

Cuando Izanami llegó se encontró con las luces apagadas, encendiéndolas con el interruptor lo primero que observó fue el maletín en la mesa y a un lado el control remoto.

Masajeando sus hombros lanzo un largo y hondo bostezo, se sentía cansado por el arduo trabajo de esa noche, sin embargo aún tenía algo de fuerzas como para ir a la cocina y responder su duda al notar que el maletín se encontraba en la mesa de la sala, lo que confería a que esta vez su compañero no se había ido directo a la habitación.

Deteniéndose al frente del refrigerador abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con los recipientes de comida intactos.

Frunciendo un poco su entrecejo en su faz se dibujó una mueca llena de molestia. Cerrando la puerta se fue directo a la habitación, sin embargo antes de poder decir algo se detuvo al ver la silueta debajo de la manta.

Ahora el dilema de despertarle o no se cernía en su cabeza, por una parte quería reprochar el hecho de no haber cenado, ya que las meriendas de la oficina no siempre eran saludables, por ello que él se esmerará en hacer una comida saludable y balanceada para los dos, pero de nada servía si cuando él no estaba en casa Doppo no las comía, por otra parte estaba el problema del sueño, Kannonzaka siempre sufría a la hora de dormir, tenía periodo largos donde el estrés y la ansiedad no podían hacerle pegar el ojo en las noches y en otras ocasiones el sueño era demasiado para él que terminaba durmiendo donde sea ante la falta de energía.

Largando un poco de aire, se llevó una mano al estómago, había comido y bebido algo en su trabajo, repaso por un momento los alimentos que cocino para reutilizarlos en un_ bento_ que esta vez no permitiría que rechazara Doppo por la mañana, y tras unos segundos empezó a quitarse los zapatos y desanudar su corbata, sabía que debía tomar una ducha antes de ir a la cama, pero al final decidió dejarlo para cuando la alarma sonara y tuviera que hacer el desayuno. Lo cual cabía decir no faltaba mucho.

Yendo a la cama jalo las cobijas que cubrían a Doppo cual bulto tras taparse por completo. A veces en esos momentos a Hifumi le veía la interrogante de cómo podía cubrirse por completo en pleno verano. Entendía que en otoño e invierno el frío les hiciera querer mantenerse dentro de la manta caliente, pero las noches en Japón habían dejado de ser frías desde hace semanas al entrar la primavera.

Aun así mientras los minutos pasaban y trataba de mentalizarse para dormir se vio a si mismo acomodándose de lado solo para ver la nuca descubierta de Doppo y la tentativa de dormir como cuando eran niños.

Si bien ya no traía el traje que le permitía dejar de lado sus miedos y congojas, con Kannonzaka todo era diferente.

Sin importar que hiciera sabía que el pelirrojo siempre estaría para él, siendo su apoyo constante y por unos segundos se vio deseando algo ilógico.

Ser su soporte.

Porque a pesar de que Izanami nunca lo dijera tan abiertamente sin tener algunos tragos demás o la sinceridad se desbordara de su boca tras hablar demasiado _-siempre y claro teniendo su traje de trabajo-,_ él quería ayudar a su amigo de la infancia tanto como él lo había hecho y lo hacía.

Reconociendo que su fobia era problemática y el tipo de personalidad que adquiría al ponerse en trance _-como así denomino Jakurai su estado-_ no eran del todo beneficia a menos que fuera una chica del club para el cual trabajaba. Aunque no todo era perfecto, después de todo hace tiempo su forma de ser le había costado un mal encuentro con una joven que llegó a acosarle, hasta el punto de querer acabar con ambos.

Si bien aquel hecho le hizo tener un poco más de cuidado a la hora de usar sus palabras, su boca seguía un tanto floja y generaba sin querer conflictos, como por ejemplo el caso con los otros intrigantes de la división de Shibuya.

Acercándose lentamente sin hacer tanto ruido y sin usar todo su peso para no despertarle poco a poco empezó a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y acunando su rostro en la nuca descubierta de Kannonzaka deseo abrigarle esa noche en la cual parecía tener frío su amigo de la infancia.

«—Solo una vez...

Yo quiero»

Pensó, pero el olor de Doppo, aquel sutil olor del shampoo que solía usar siempre, se habían adentrado a sus fosas nasales y su suave cabello acariciando parte de su frente y mejilla solo le hicieron relajarse aún más hasta el punto de olvidar todo pensamiento en su mente y dejarse invadir por la pesadez del sueño.

『•』

Para cuando Doppo despertó sintió sus fosas nasales llenas ante la mezcla de perfumes que se impregnaron en la ropa de Izanami, tratando de zafarse de su agarre solo empeoro la situación al verse aferrado aún más a su cuerpo.

Cerrando los ojos tras suspirar, pudo jurar que tal vez nunca recompondría aquel mal hábito que adquirió desde su niñez al pegarse a su persona, lo cual no le molestaba, sin embargo pronto debía de levantarse y el olor demasiado dulce y floral empezaba a causar estragos en su nariz a tal punto de sentir comezón y empezar a estornudar.

—Oe —le llamo, mientras observaba hacia el frente— ya te dije que no soy tu oso de peluche —murmuro más para sí mismo que para él, pero Hifumi seguía plácidamente dormido— si esto continua llegare tarde ¿Sabes?

—Cinco minutos más —soltó junto a un largo bostezo que causo escalofríos en el pelirrojo al sentir su cálido aliento por sobre su nuca.

—¡No nada de eso! —se quejó, si _"aquello" _continuaba podría ser un error mayor. Y sin más, como pudo se deshizo de su agarre para salir de la habitación con el semblante aun adormilado de Izanami quien se sentó en la cama— Tomare el baño primero —señalo antes de partir— puedes dormir un poco más.

Sin embargo para cuando salió de la ducha se encontró con la cama completamente arreglada y el delicioso aroma de la comida que preparo Hifumi para ambos.

—Vamos siéntate —señalo con la pala en manos la silla del lado izquierdo del comedor.

Asintiendo tras parpadear un par de segundos, siendo que a pesar de que aquella escena la vivía diariamente aun no podía evitar pensar que podría ser una ilusión, alguna estúpida jugarreta de su cabeza que trataba de joderlo.

Pero al sentir el cálido tacto de Izanami cuando sus dedos se rozaron entre si al querer ayudar a colocar los platos le recordó que era real y no solo un sueño más.

Sentándose frente a él, tras sacarse el delantal le sonrió cálidamente, Doppo nunca había sido un hombre que iniciara una conversación a falta de su confianza y seguridad sobre sí mismo, desde hace tiempo atrás se observó cómo un hombre común y corriente, rayando en lo aburrido que si no fuera por las peripecias de Hifumi, el mundo brillante de Jakurai que quiso compartir con él al volverlo integrante de su grupo, como su mala suerte que lo llevaban a estar en los lugares equivocados tal vez su vida sería simplemente un ir y venir de su trabajo a departamento.

Y en la soledad se seguiría ahogando entre las palabras que nunca pudo decir y que tal vez nunca podría hacerlo, muy a pesar de que tenía un Doctor de cabecera que le ayudaba en su día a día, habían momentos donde la lógica fallaba y realmente se sentía estúpido al tener que discernir si abrirse del todo, cuando simplemente no había pasado nada en su día, pero se sentía peor que una mierda.

¿Ilógico no?

Al menos esa fue la respuesta que se dio así mismo mientras divagaba y escuchaba la amena plática de Izanami con respecto a su trabajo la noche anterior.

En cierta medida envidiaba esa libertad de ser que tenía su amigo de la infancia para hablar sin medir las consecuencias o tratar de comprender el ambiente ante su poco tacto cuando no tenía el traje puesto, sin embargo no es como si Kannonzaka esperase a que le dejase hablar, cuando realmente no tenía nada importante o bueno que decir.

He ahí como la distancia se hacía más grande sin querer.

Porque a pesar de sus males, Izanami había puesto un alto a su propia mediocridad para seguir adelante aunque solo fuese un estado mental auto impuesto, pero en cambio él, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue honesto además de aquel campo de batalla llamado escenario? Donde entre sus rimas sentía como el peso se le iba de los hombros y ya no sentía ahogarse en medio de la tempestad.

Dando otro bocado a su rollo de huevo observo a Hifumi yendo a la cocina, había terminado antes de comer que él, tan pronto como se regañó para apurarse le observo regresando con el bento en manos.

—¿Hi... Hifumi? —tartamudeo sin querer.

—Esta vez no podrás decir que no, Doppo-chin —se acercó a él para pasarle el brazo por encima del hombro— el desaire de ayer aún no lo olvido —le miro mal mientras hacía puchero.

—Y... Yo veras... mmm...

Hifumi suspiro ante su nerviosismo —¡No hay más remedio! —declaro tras bufar — sin embargo. No, no —canturreo con el dedo índice— no puedes negarte, además no podemos desperdiciar comida aún menos si la hice yo, y después de todo sabes que odio que comas la comida de la oficina, no es buena para tu salud —tinco su mejilla con el dedo índice— así que no seas malo Doppo-chin —le guiño un ojo.

『•』

Doppo se estiro en su lugar, extendiendo ambas manos en el aire, era hora del almuerzo, miro por debajo de su cubículo el colorido pañuelo que envolvía el bento que Hifumi preparo para él, pasando saliva solo esperaba que ninguno de sus compañeros lo viera o estaría en problemas.

Dejando escapar un largo y hondo suspiro sin más remedio tomo el contenedor, amaba la comida de Hifumi, pero lo que no amaba eran los posibles malentendidos que podrían avecinarse cuando algún compañero lo viera con el y no con el recurrente panecillo y sándwich de la tienda de conveniencia.

Desanudando el nudo del pañuelo de vivaz tonalidad amarillo, tomo la caja de arriba para encontrar algo peor, había hecho las bolas de arroz en forma de cabezas de osos, y la ensalada de huevo parecían un par de pollos dentro de su cascaron cocido. Y qué decir de como corto los vegetales, en forma de flores y algunos corazones.

—Vaya, vaya, así que nuestro Kannonzaka al parecer ya se ha vuelto todo un hombre —declaro uno de sus compañeros al notar el bento, que parecía hecho por una chica.

—No, claro que no —trato de recomponer la situación solo generando más atención y empeorando todo.

『•』

Doppo recordó la palabra de Takahashi, uno de sus superiores al preguntarle sobre su novia, en ese momento pudo haber contestado que no tenía una, pero el bento en manos demostraba que no era así, y que cualquier palabra suya que desmintiera la resolución de sus compañeros solo era una excusa para no dar a conocer información de su vida privada, lo cual sería una reacción natural, si es que hubiese sido así, y no lo hubiesen bombardeado con tantas preguntas que no le dejaron contestar. Metiéndose así en un embrollo que sabría terminaría mal.

A pesar, la sorpresiva alabanza hacia él por conseguir una chica le dejo un extraño sabor de boca, porque decir _"me lo preparo mi amigo de la infancia estaba demás ¿No? aún más decir que vivían los dos juntos y que uno de ellos le tenía fobia al sexo opuesto y él, pues él no había salido con alguna chica desde hace años"_, cerrando los ojos probó un trozo del camarón frito con la salsa de soya.

"Delicioso"

Y mientras terminaba de comer escucho los susurros a su alrededor.

—¿Lo escuchaste? Lo del caso de la futura novia.

—¡Qué horror! Y en víspera de su luna de miel.

—Algunos dicen que ella le fue infiel a su esposo y el atacante era su amante.

—¡No me digas! ¿¡Ugh que clase de mala mujer hace eso!?

—Aun así... esto es realmente nefasto que aún no lleven a juicio al responsable.

—¿Te imaginas? Solo está el testimonio de esa chica, si ella no llega a sobrevivir, el asesino podría inventar cualquier cosa y salir libre de cargos.

—Oh vamos, pero la policía no lo dejara ir tan fácilmente.

—No lo sé. Ya sabes, hay de todo en este mundo, sin importar el cargo, la gente se cansa, si yo fuera un policía cansado simplemente tomaría la vía más rápida para volver a casa temprano, ya sabes, no es como si les dieran algún mérito y eso.

—Cuando hablas así das miedo Osoko ¿Sabes?

—Oh, qué va, solo bromeo.

Kannonzaka bajo el recipiente, mientras sus pensamientos seguían dispersos formando un mar de preguntas, entre ellas; el ¿Por qué?

『•』

—¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy...

—Oiga, Doc —se atrevió a interrumpirle. Ambos se encontraban en su consultorio, la puerta seguía cerrada y todo el lugar lucia impecable, como de costumbre detrás del hombre de bata blanca se hallaba un librero.

—¿Si? —detuvo su pluma para mirarle directamente a los ojos, parecía que el día de hoy Kannonzaka se encontraba algo impasible.

—Bueno yo, solo es una pequeña duda —miro hacia su derecha tratando de evitar su mirada— ¿Por qué alguien mataría a otra persona?

—Oh... —dejo de lado el cuadernillo y la pluma, cruzando una de sus piernas encima de la otra, se movió hacia adelante mientras recargaba su mentón en sus manos unidas— hay muchas razones que pueden llevar a un ser humano a matar a otro, pero, aun así ninguna podría ser una respuesta válida para hacerlo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bien, yo... —el nerviosismo se apodero de él, su labio inferior empezó a temblar ante lo que diría después— solo es curiosidad... —y su respuesta le resulto tan extraña, tan fuera de él, como en aquel momento donde estaba en el escenario y ya no sentía ahogarse. Como si no fuese él.

『•』

—Ella dijo algo como; _"¿Estás seguro de que no podrás quedarte?"_ cuando lo dijo parecía preocupada —hablo el hombre de cabello negro, el traje naranja le asentaba bien a pesar del tono, en ambas manos las esposas seguían el movimiento de estas al hablar— pero al final no fue así, si realmente le hubiera interesado hubiese hecho algo más, y no hubiera creído mi mentira, pero no fue así ¿Sabe? —sonrió divertido y por unos segundos su sonrisa le pareció tan inocente, como si estuviera teniendo alguna charla con algún conocido de hace años y no se encontrara en la estación de policía— Ambos éramos amigos, nacimos en la misma ciudad, aún recuerdo cuando la conocí, su voz era chillona y su forma de ser era molesta, aun así nos volvimos amigos y cuando ella se mudó se atrevió a decir, la muy perra una gran mentira —expreso con ira— _"siempre_ _estaremos en contacto",_ pero no fue así, ella dejo de enviar las cartas, tal vez yo debí responderlas —suspiro tras acomodar su espalda en la silla y mirar las luces del techo— aun así ella mintió ¿Lo entiende? —le miro por el rabillo y Kannonzaka sintió por unos segundos que esa mirada le atravesaba, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero la pregunta seguía trastocándole, invitándole a ser respondida, pero aunque pregunto a tanta gente, ninguno había resuelto el misterio, así que solo quedaba él, el hombre que dejo sin querer una puerta que había abierto, desconociéndose aún más a sí mismo— Ella decidió casarse con él, alguien que ni siquiera la conoce, que creyó le haría feliz, pero no era así, yo lo supe cuando lo vi por primera vez —farfullo tras volver a su anterior compostura, y mirarle de frente— pero lo admito, no quise matarle, no lo quise, pero ella me tentó a hacerlo, porque yo lo sé, yo sé que vio a través de mí —y aquella frase le perturbo aún más a Kannonzaka— ella sabía que mentía y aun así no me detuvo.

—¿Qué... que quiere decir? —se atrevió a preguntar tras pasar saliva.

—Oh vamos, usted lo sabe —colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa de metal y el sonido de las esposas chocando sobre esta hicieron que Doppo se levantara de su silla— ella quería ponerme celoso —sonrió con sorna— quería saber hasta qué punto podría llegar por ella, y al final lo logre, pude deshacerme de lo que se interponía entre nosotros, pero cuando vio el cadáver ella grito horrorizada ¡Qué mal! ¿No? Por ello pensé que algo debía de estar mal, mi amada Sumire no era así, ella nunca hubiese reaccionado de esa forma, y ese fue su mayor error, ella creía que no sabría distinguirlas, pero no fue así, yo sabía que era una impostora por ello la mate también.

—Usted... —le miro con horror.

—¿Acaso cree que estoy loco? ¡JA! No me haga reír, no lo estoy, no más que usted —se levantó de su asiento, los grilletes de sus pies trastabillaron— o todos los demás, pero sabe —trato de acercarse a él— no somos diferentes, usted lo ha visto, por ello ha venido a mí, porque lo entiendes, ves el mundo como yo lo veo, y no muy tarde también estarás en la misma posición que yo.

—El tiempo se ha terminado —la voz firme de Iruma resonó en el lugar tras tomar al prisionero de la mano. Mientras tanto Doppo seguía estático en su lugar sin poder reaccionar —Realmente no sé lo que planeabas encontrar con un tipo como él —hablo Jyuto con el entrecejo fruncido y aun aferrando al hombre con la mano derecha, cuando Kannonzaka fue a parar con él por un favor, no pensó que su idea fuese hablar con Sawada, escrutando su mirada, el recuerdo de cuando se conocieron apareció en su mente al ver el mismo rostro que observo aquella vez, ajustando sus lentes tras sonreír prosiguió —debes ir a casa, luego hablaremos sobre esto.

『•』

Hifumi se encontraba pensativo, desde hace varias semanas notó que algo extraño sucedía con Doppo, _"¿Qué hacer?"_ pensó para sí mismo sin encontrar respuesta alguna, seguía comiendo sus comidas y en apariencia seguía siendo él mismo, pero sus horas de sueño habían disminuido lo cual significaba que algo le preocupaba, además esta vez cuando le sugirió hablar de ello este no quiso hacerlo, lo cual confería que tal vez no era un simple mal entendido en el trabajo sino algo más, pero ¿Qué?, y a pesar de haberle pedido a Jakurai que le dijera si sabía de algo que recientemente parecía preocupar a Doppo -aunque este al principio se negó por su código ético- ninguno pudo obtener algo revelador, lanzando otro suspiro en el aire en pleno inicio de faena de trabajo se encontró con la peculiar y animada charla de algunos de sus colegas.

—¡Miren lo que tengo! —mostró la caja rosa con el emblema de Sakura encima.

—¿Acaso es tu cumpleaños Tamura? —este negó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿Alguna fan? Pero si es así, ¿Acaso es una fecha importante?

—Pues...

『•』

Precipitándose como de costumbre Hifumi marco su número para dejarle un caluroso mensaje de voz.

_**"¡Hoy paso por ti!"**_

—_**H.**_

La vergüenza se instaló en Kannonzaka cuando escucho la alegre voz, aun sin entender que ocurría con su amigo de la infancia. Apagando su móvil tan rápido como el mensaje termino, espero lo peor al pensar que sus compañeros habían oído.

Y así nuevamente se sumergía en sus pensamientos a tal punto de sentir la boca seca.

_"Debo terminar esto"_ se dijo así mismo tras ver la computadora al frente, cuando su cabeza no le daba más lo mejor era evadir sus pensamientos con el trabajo. Una acción que siempre le había funcionado, aunque como contras, una parte de él, aquella parte que había sepultado muy profundo volvía, en este caso su lado competente que le hizo terminar temprano sus deberes y nuevamente observaba las palabras llenas de desdén y veneno de sus compañeros.

Pasando saliva, sintiendo como el sudor le recorría el rostro escucho las palabras de felicitación de su jefe tras decirle que ya se podía ir por haber acabado antes no sin antes decirle que siguiera así.

«—Kannonzaka esa es la actitud muchacho.»

Recordó sus palabras, mientras se dirigía a la estación y se sumergía entre el mar de gente, la misma en la cual quería desaparecer, y podía hacerlo, sin embargo sus pensamientos se diluyeron cuando sintió su brazo ser tomado.

Para cuando giro su rostro se encontró con la sonrisa de Izanami quien le saludaba.

—Hifu...

Sus palabras quedaron a la mitad al escuchar el sonido del tren llegando a la estación y al ser empujado por la multitud se observó tan minúsculo en medio del mar de gente que le llevaba con ellos sin querer hasta que Hifumi le atrajo hacia él.

Con el rostro sonrojado, sintió su pecho latir cada vez más rápido, sintiendo el tiempo detenerse, se sintió tan mal, y al mismo tiempo tan bien, eran los brazos de Hifumi, mientras se adentraban en el tren lo que les trasmitían paz. La misma que sentía al dormir cuando él llegaba y le aferraba por detrás.

—Hifumi... yo lo sien... —quiso decir, pero antes de poder hacerlo él le interrumpió.

—¿Podemos bajarnos antes?

Kannonzaka asintió, una parte de él quería salir corriendo de ahí para ocultarse dentro de las sabanas de su cama, pero otra, quería ser fuerte y ver lo mismo que observaba Izanami mientras le sonreía tan plácidamente.

«—Yo realmente deseo ser...»

『•』

Ambos se encontraban en una cafetería cerca de _**Shinjuku Gyoen, **_lanzando un largo y hondo suspiro, Izanami se lamentó de su muy mala suerte, se habían perdido la época de flor de Sakura, además de tantas fechas más que pudieron pasar juntos.

Quien decía que tener un trabajo conseguiría la estabilidad, era un completo mentiroso, era en parte el trabajo de cada uno lo que acortaba el tiempo con él otro, pero también reconocía que no había otra forma. A pesar de ello estaba feliz de poder tener algo de tiempo y coincidir aunque, su _"coincidir"_ se debiera más a que él mismo hubiese faltado al trabajo ese día en específico.

—¿Hifumi? —le llamó Kannonzaka al notar al chico algo ensimismado, ¿Tal vez había ocurrido algo? Trato de pensar en los días anteriores, la convivencia entre ambos seguía igual, al menos no habían tenido algún problema si lo pensaba a fondo, muy a pesar de sus problemas de falta de sueño que le hacían estar despierto hasta la hora de llegada de Izanami, ¿Tal vez era eso lo que le molestaba?, sin embargo cuando le vio sonreír sus miedos se disiparon

—Doppo —le llamo, y el sonido de su voz le erizo la piel al escuchar aquel tono dulce y al mismo tiempo varonil, Hifumi había extendido su mano hacia él, Kannonzaka dudo por unos segundos, sin embargo a final tomo la suya, y en un parpadeo Izanami se había levantado para ir con él, acercando su rostro al suyo, en un simple susurro trato de expresar todo lo que sentía.

—_Wo Ai Ni._

Un par de gruesas lagrimas soltó Kannonzaka conmovido, todas aquellas dudas y miedos fueron expresadas en llanto amargo que poco a poco empezó a volverse palabras cuando Hifumi volvió a su lugar.

『•』

—Hey Hifumi, ¿Crees que para la otra pueda ir con ambos? Ya sabes... a pescar —se atrevió a preguntar tras haber confesado sus celos, que sin querer habían nacido al saber lo del Doc y él.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡La camioneta del Doc es enorme!

—Por cierto —le tomo de la mano antes de marcharse— Yo también te quiero.

* * *

_**5= **__Wo_

_**2= **__Ai_

_**0= **__Ni_

_**20 de mayo: **__significa "te quiero" ya que su pronunciación "Wu èr líng" que es parecida a "Wo ai ni", es decir 520._


End file.
